


Thought You'd Never Ask

by ladyxdaydream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, Getting Together, Humor, Kakashi's POV, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxdaydream/pseuds/ladyxdaydream
Summary: Kakashi didn’t show much interest in anything, because if he did, he was sure it’d be fanned around and talked into the ground, which is why nobody knew about the crippling crush he had on Iruka-sensei.Was it selfish of him to cut in every time he overheard someone asking Iruka out?Absolutely....But that didn’t stop him from doing it.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 30
Kudos: 282





	Thought You'd Never Ask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MotherOfTheAliens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfTheAliens/gifts).



Kakashi never showed much interest in anything aside from Icha Icha, but even that was exaggerated and calculated. It served several purposes: one, it provided an escape, building a wall between himself and the rest of the world; two, he simply loved it; and three, it allowed people something to fixate on and gossip about that wasn’t his actual life. He’d been trying to get the village’s eyes off him ever since his father died, but that only seemed to catapult him further into the spotlight, and unfortunately, he stayed there.

So, yeah. Kakashi didn’t show much interest in anything, because if he did, he was sure it’d be fanned around and talked into the ground, which is why nobody knew about the crippling crush he had on Iruka-sensei. One he’d been harboring for the better part of a year, maybe even longer. It was hard to say at this point.

Was it selfish of him to cut in every time he overheard someone asking Iruka out? Absolutely. But that didn’t stop him from doing it.

“What is it that I can help you with, Genma-san?” Kakashi heard Iruka ask, as he picked up a bundle of red shiso leaves from the produce stall. Before he left for a mission a week ago, he had salted a kilo of plums to make umeboshi. It was Kakashi's favorite thing to stuff rice balls with.

“It’s just like, you know, my chakra control,” Genma said vaguely, dismissively. “Maybe you could give me a lesson—”

“—Ah, Iruka-sensei!” Kakashi interrupted, crinkling his eyes in a smile as he shuffled towards them. “Have you tried the satonishiki cherries this year? They’re absolutely delicious.”

“Kakashi-san.” Iruka greeted with a polite nod. “I can't say I have. They’re um, a little out of my price range,” he laughed, scratching at the edge of his scar.

 _“Hatake,”_ Genma growled, “We were—”

“—I’ll buy you a pint,” Kakashi said, subtly hip-checking Genma out of the way.

“Oh,” Iruka blushed, “That’s—there’s really no need—”

“—nonsense. I insist,” Kakashi said, steering him towards the fruit by the shoulder. “You really shouldn’t miss out.”

Genma threw up his hands and turned to leave, but not before Iruka added pointedly, “...As for your problem, Genma-san, you’re welcome to sit in on a class with my pre-genin, if you think that’ll help.”

Genma’s mouth dropped open, his senbon hitting the floor with a quiet tinkle.

 _Oh._ Kakashi’s crush just grew ten-fold. The look on Genma's face would bring him joy for _weeks._

“That was brutal, sensei,” Kakashi chided softly, smiling delightedly beneath his mask as they walked away, leaving Genma to pick up his dignity - er, _senbon_ \- alone.

“I’ve been rejecting him all week, maybe he’ll finally get the hint now.”

Iruka shot him a wicked grin, and _ba-boom_ went Kakashi’s heart.

* * *

The next time it happened in front of him, Kakashi was lying in the grass with Gai, trying to catch his breath after a particularly exhausting challenge.

It was a hot Saturday afternoon in peak summer. Iruka walked by in a tank top and shorts; a red leash in his hand with a large dog at the end of it. His arm flexed as the dog pulled, and apparently Kakashi wasn’t the only one who noticed the sexy _pop!_ of his bicep.

Gai got to his feet and jogged the short distance to the fence.

 _“IRUKA-SENSEI!”_ Gai called, Kakashi lazily trailing behind him.

“Ah, Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei,” Iruka smiled through gritted teeth, as the dog pulled some more.

“Whose dog is that?” Kakashi asked, amused.

“My neighbor’s; long mission. I’m dog-sitting for some extra cash,” Iruka said, lifting up his shirt to wipe the sweat from his brow. Kakashi didn’t even try to look away.

“Do you want some help, sensei?” Gai asked, leaning over to place his elbows on the short wooden fence unnecessarily. “I’d _love_ to be a gentleman and accompany you home. Maybe stop for a cold treat on the way. I'll buy.”

 _Kami._ Gai, too? Kakashi internally groaned. Was he really going to stop his best friend from potentially finding happiness because he was too awkward to ask Iruka out himself?

Yes, yes he was.

“Maa, Gai. We both know I’m better with dogs,” he said, hoisting himself up and over the fence. “But no need to feel bad about it. It’s a natural talent. I was, uh”—Kakashi tried to push off the dog who was now aggressively sniffing his ass—“born with it, you could say. Takes a certain a-affinity.”   
  
He swatted at the dog again, the persistent little shit. 

“I’ll say. He seems to adore you already,” Iruka said, sputtering into a laugh as the dog left his butt to nuzzle into his crotch.

Fuck. This was getting embarrassing.

 _“Enough,”_ Kakashi thundered, sharp and deep, startling everybody.

The dog sat at his feet with a soft whimper, it’s ears folded back.

“Um, right,” Kakashi said, brushing his hands over the front of his shirt before he held one out to Iruka, who simply blinked at it.

“You… you want to hold my hand?” Iruka asked, biting his lip, as if he was trying to hold back another laugh.

“Oh, uh, n-no,” Kakashi blushed. “Well we could? But—I—just—the leash… I meant the leash.”

Iruka handed it over, and Gai laughed heartily.

“I see you have this under complete control, rival,” Gai said. It was sarcastic, and Kakashi wanted to punch him for it. “I’ll leave you to it.”

The walk back to Iruka’s apartment was made in a relatively awkward silence. Kakashi had to correct the dog only once with a brusque _heel_ , but after that, it trotted obediently at his side.

“That’s four times,” Iruka abruptly announced, when they reached the front of his building.

“Excuse me?”

 _“Four times_ you’ve intercepted people from asking me out. Did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

Oh, hell.

Kakashi felt like he’d just _descended_ to hell, with how hot his body was burning.

“Uh, I can explain?” Kakashi offered sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Yes, you will,” Iruka said, fishing his keys out of his pocket. “But _upstairs_... where the sun won’t scorch us.”

Kakashi dutifully followed him, unclipping the dog’s leash once they were inside. He slipped off his shoes and slotted them next to Iruka’s, coming to stand idly in the small kitchen as Iruka pulled open the fridge.

“It’s too fucking hot out there,” Iruka cursed, rifling noisily through the shelves.

“You know sensei,” Kakashi began, his eye drifting curiously over the rest of his apartment. “For a teacher, you have a pretty bad mou—”

Iruka crowded him against the counter.

“—th.”

“What was that about my mouth?” Iruka asked, boxing him in.

Kakashi dropped his eyes to it, and then swallowed and looked away, otherwise he might actually combust.

“Say, sensei,” he started, after clearing his throat. “Why didn’t you say yes? To any of those offers?”

Iruka snorted, walking his fingers lightly up the fabric of Kakashi’s shirt.

“You made it rather difficult,” he said, poking Kakashi pointedly in the chest.

“Hm,” Kakashi hummed, goosebumps breaking out across his skin. “There had to be other times. When I wasn’t, uh, around.”

“Let’s just say”—Iruka circled the tip of his finger around Kakashi’s pec—“that I was waiting for someone specific.”

Kakashi breathed in deep, his eye fluttering closed at the touch. “And who would that be...?”

Iruka’s hand stilled.

“Are you serious?” he asked incredulously. “Kakashi, I’m two seconds away from stripping you naked. _You,_ obviously.”

 _“Me?”_ he asked, surprised. And then. “Wait—you are?!”

“How can someone so brilliant be so dense?” Iruka wondered aloud. “Are you going to kiss me or not?”

“...Can I?”

Iruka let out an exasperated sigh, and Kakashi latched onto his wrist before he could pull away.

“That time was a joke,” Kakashi chuckled, resting his other hand experimentally on Iruka’s hip.

Iruka rolled his eyes before something akin to shyness flitted across his face.

“Should—should I close my eyes or...?”

The concern warmed Kakashi’s heart, so naturally he ruined the moment.

“I’m not _that_ ugly, sensei. At least I don’t think.”

“Isn’t the whole point of the mask to hide your identify?!” Iruka scoffed, unimpressed with his mockery. “It wasn’t a stupid question!” he huffed indignantly. 

Kakashi smirked. It had always been so easy to rile Iruka up; he liked that about him.

“Well, _yes_... among other reasons, but not for you.” Kakashi peeled down the fabric to the base of his neck. “Never for you,” he said, serious now. “You can look at me as much as you like.”

And Iruka did look, for a long moment, and then plunged in for the kiss.

Kakashi breathed into it, the hand on Iruka’s hip sliding to the small of his back, the other coming up to curl around his neck as he tilted his head for a better angle. Iruka met him open-mouthed and eager, breathing just as hard, as if he’d been waiting _just_ as long as Kakashi had for this to happen.

The thought made his head spin.

Kakashi widened his stance, pulling Iruka closer, their bodies rubbing together, their tongues sliding together, until it became too much and not enough all at the same time.

Iruka dropped his mouth to lick and suck and teethe beneath Kakashi’s ear, and Kakashi dragged the hand still at Iruka’s neck down the plane of his back, fanning them both towards his hips, using it as leverage to grind into him.

Iruka moaned deeply into his neck, his fist closing around Kakashi’s hair tightly.

“How do you feel about blowjobs on a first date?” Iruka asked breathlessly, his hands already at Kakashi’s waist. His hair was falling out of his ponytail, so Kakashi helped free it the rest of the way.

“Great,” he replied quickly, slipping Iruka’s hair band around his wrist. “But I really don’t think this qualifies as a first— _o-oh,_ ” Kakashi moaned, gripping the back of the counter as Iruka took him into his mouth without warning. _“Shit.”_ he hissed.

Iruka slid his hand up Kakashi’s leg as he sucked him off, stopping to graze his thumb back and forth above Kakashi’s hip. The gentle caress made him want to fall apart.

Iruka slowed, and pulled off for a second, wiping at his mouth.

“That d—”

“— _Don’t.”_ Kakashi warned. “Do _not_ make a joke about that dog right now.”

Iruka pressed his face into Kakashi’s bare thigh and _laughed._

“How did you know I was going to say that?”

“Instinct.”

“Hm,” Iruka hummed, sending Kakashi a smoldering look as he tucked his hair behind his ear and swallowed him down again.

It wasn’t long before Kakashi came, his knees threatening to buckle beneath him when he did. Iruka wrapped a strong forearm behind his thighs and caught him, lips refusing to leave his cock until Kakashi was entirely spent.

Kakashi pulled Iruka to his feet, landing a kiss to his lips. He tugged up his pants, tucking himself away, and then scooped Iruka up, spinning around to place him on the counter, a surprised breath leaving Iruka’s lungs.

Kakashi popped open the button on his shorts, and Iruka shimmied his hips, allowing Kakashi to pull them off.

Kakashi really, _really_ resisted the urge to crack open his Sharingan and memorize Iruka’s dick. It was _that_ good. Instead, he wrapped his hand around it, pitching forward to sink his teeth into Iruka’s collarbone.

“So,” Kakashi rasped, thumb smearing wetly around the head of his cock. “You wanna date me?”

Iruka’s mouth dropped open in a pant.

“I t-thought you’d never ask,” he gasped, and meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> that was fun! (≧∇≦)/ ♥
> 
> you can find me [on tumblr](https://ladyxxdaydream.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
